


Can't be wrong to love somebody

by Miuumitsu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-20
Updated: 2002-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Als Ash mit Misty und Tracey Urlaub in einer Stadt seiner Kindheit macht, wird ihm plötzlich klar, wie sehr er die Freundschaft mit Gary vermisst. Oder ist es vielleicht mehr als das?
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 3





	Can't be wrong to love somebody

„Ash! Hey Ash!“ Erschrocken blickte der 11-jährige Junge auf und sah das rothaarige Mädchen verwundert an.

„Was? Was ist, Misty?“ Sie beitrachtete ihn ausgiebig und setzte dann eine besorgte Miene auf.

„Du bist den ganzen Abend über schon so abwesend, überhaupt, seitdem wir hier sind … Ist irgendetwas?“ Er versuchte zu lächeln und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts.“

„Bist du sicher?“ Zaghaft nickte er.

„Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles. Vielleicht sollte ich auch endlich schlafen gehen.“ Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Tu das, ich bleib noch ein wenig auf.“ Ash erhob sich langsam von seinem Sessel, auf dem er bis eben noch gesessen und auf den Fernseher gestarrt hatte, dann verließ er den Raum, blieb an der Tür aber noch einmal kurz stehen.

„Also, gute Nacht dann!“

„Gute Nacht! Schlaf gut!“ Er nickte noch einmal kurz und stieg dann die Treppen hinauf zu dem Zimmer, das er sich heute Vormittag ausgesucht hatte. Heute Vormittag, als sie hier angekommen waren, hier, in Atsumarino City.

_Atsumarino City …_

Er seufzte kurz. Nein, er würde wohl nicht gut schlafen können, nicht hier, nicht in dieser Stadt. Er hatte Misty angelogen, es war bei Weitem nicht alles in Ordnung. Wie sollte es auch, wenn sie _hier_ waren.

Er hatte ihnen nichts davon erzählt, weder Misty noch Tracey wusste es. Aber Atsumarino City war genau der Ort, an dem er als kleines Kind bereits Urlaub gemacht hatte. Als kleiner Junge, zusammen mit seiner Mutter und der Familie seines besten Freundes.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, um Tracey im Nebenzimmer nicht zu wecken, dann warf er sich auf sein Bett, wo Pikachu bereits friedlich schlummerte. Kurz betrachtete er das Pokémon, fiel dann aber wieder in seine eigenen Gedanken.

_Gary Eich …_

Wie lange war es her, dass sie Freunde gewesen waren? Ein Jahr, zwei Jahre, oder doch eine Ewigkeit? Würde es überhaupt jemals wie früher werden, konnte es das? Wollte er das? Wollte er Gary Eichs Freundschaft wieder haben? Seine Freundschaft?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, nicht als Antwort auf seine Frage, mehr, um die Gedanken abzuschütteln. Er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen, hatte keinen Grund dazu, Trübsal zu blasen. Vor einer Woche hatte er die Trophäe der Orange Liga gewonnen, und seine Mutter hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, zur Belohnung doch ein wenig Urlaub zu machen. Freudig hatte er zugestimmt, denn bis zu seiner nächsten großen Reise, die ihn nach Johto führen würde, war es noch ein Weilchen hin, warum die Zeit nicht einmal anders verbringen? Die Auswahl des Urlaubsortes allerdings hatte er Misty und Tracey überlassen – vielleicht ein Fehler, wie ihm schon bald klar geworden war, als sie ihm den Namen der Stadt genannt hatten.

_Atsumarino City …_

Sicher, es war der ideale Ort zum Entspannen, doch für ihn bedeutete dieser Ort mehr als Sonne, Strand und Ferien … Er erinnerte ihn an eine alte Freundschaft, an eine Freundschaft, die er wieder haben wollte. An etwas, das inzwischen vielleicht mehr als Freundschaft für ihn sein sollte und … nein, an dieser Stelle durfte er nicht weiter denken, auf keinen Fall.

Krampfhaft versuchte er, seine Gedanken auf irgendeinen anderen Weg zu bringen, was ihm aber in keiner Weise gelang.

Irgendwann übermannte ihn endlich der Schlaf, doch auch im Traum wurde er weiterhin von diesem einen Gedanken verfolgt.

_Gary …_

„Also Pikachu, dann setz mal den Donnerschock ein.“

„Pi?“

„Weil er dann am schnellsten aufwacht.“ Stimmen drangen in sein Unterbewusstsein, rissen ihn aus seinem leichten Schlaf.

„Nicht mehr nötig …“, kam es verschlafen von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der sich nun aufrichtete. „Ich bin ja schon wach.“ Müde rieb er sich die Augen, Misty und Pikachu vor sich immer noch wie durch einen leichten Schleier sehend.

„Ah, das war ja einfacher als sonst.“ Misty lächelte, doch es hielt nur kurz an. „Na aber unbedingt munter siehst du auch nicht aus.“

„Hab ich auch nie behauptet, oder?“, grummelte er vor sich hin.

„Schlecht geschlafen?“ Er nickte.

„Ich hab die ganze Nacht kaum ein Auge zugekriegt.“ Mistys Blick wurde ernster und besorgt setzte sie sich auf das Bett zu dem Jungen, der wirklich nicht viel besser aussah als ein Häufchen Elend.

„Willst du mir nicht langsam doch sagen, was los ist?“ Er schwieg, hatte den Kopf stumm zu Boden gerichtet. „Ich … kann dich nicht zwingen, aber vielleicht hilft es dir, darüber zu reden.“ Noch immer antwortete er nicht. „Na ja, also wenn du reden möchtest, dann sag es einfach, ja?“ Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und erhob sich dann wieder von dem bunten Laken. „Ich geh schon mal mit Tracey runter zum Frühstück, du kommst dann nach, ja?“ Er nickte kurz, doch ohne sie anzusehen. Auch, als die Tür leise hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, saß er noch einige Minuten reglos da. Erst, als die auffordernden Stupser von Pikachu kräftiger wurden, sah er kurz auf und lächelte sein Pokémon leicht an.

„Ich mach ja schon, Pikachu. Du musst ja auch Hunger haben.“ Nun stand auch er auf, zog sich ein paar frische Sachen an und verließ dann das Zimmer, den gleichen Weg, den Misty einige Minuten zuvor gegangen war.

Entgegen Mistys Hoffnungen blieb Ash auch während des Frühstücks weiterhin schweigsam, sagte nur hin und wieder ein Wort, schien alles in allem aber sehr abweisend.

Bis er dann, einige Minuten nachdem er sein karges Frühstück beendet hatte, aufsah und sie direkt anblickte.

„Misty, können wir nachher reden?“ Ihm schien klar geworden zu sein, dass sie recht hatte. Vielleicht würde es helfen, mit jemandem darüber zu reden – schlimmer werden konnte es ja kaum noch.

Überrascht sah das Mädchen auf, nickte jedoch dann.

„Klar.“ Tracey sah erst zu Ash, dann zu Misty, aber keiner der beiden schien weiterreden zu wollen. Lächelnd erhob er sich.

„Ich versteh schon. Bin eh satt.“ Leicht verschreckt blickte auch Ash nun wieder auf.

„So war das nicht gemeint …“ Doch Tracey winkte ab.

„Ist schon OK. Ich wollte mich eh nach ein paar Pokémon zum Zeichnen umsehen.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er seinen Platz und auch Pikachu sprang mit einem Mal auf, schien zu spüren, dass auch ein Pokémon das Zweier-Gespräch stören könnte, und hüpfte Tracey auf die Schulter, der den beiden noch ein kurzes „Wir sehen uns später!“ zuwarf und dann den Speiseraum des Hotels verließ.

Wiederum vergingen einige Minuten des Schweigens, bis schließlich Ash es war, der die Stille brach.

„Ob er jetzt böse ist?“ Misty schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Bestimmt nicht. Wir sind Freunde, er hat bestimmt Verständnis.“ Er nickte ein wenig erleichtert, dann herrschte wieder Stille, bis auf die Stimmen der anderen Menschen rund herum, das Klappern von Geschirr und Besteck und eine leise Melodie, die irgendwoher aus einem Radio zu kommen schien.

Diesmal war sie es, die das Wort ergriff.

„Also, Ash, worüber wolltest du reden?“

„Lass uns rausgehen, ja?“ Sie nickte stumm und gemeinsam verließen sie den Saal.

Draußen atmete er erst einmal tief durch, so als bräuchte er Kraft, um Worte für das zu finden, was er ihr sagen wollte. Sie wartete geduldig einige Minuten, bis er sich schließlich zu ihr umwandte.

„Gehen wir ein Stück?“ Wieder nickte sie bloß und folgte ihm dann.

Ihr Weg führte sie den langen Sandstrand entlang. Um diese Uhrzeit waren noch keine Leute hier, im Gegensatz zum Nachmittag war es nun angenehm still, nur unterbrochen von dem Rauschen der Wellen und dem eintönigen Knirschen des Sandes, als sie nun einen Schritt vor den anderen taten.

„Misty“, er hielt kurz inne, „glaubst du, dass wir … Gary hier begegnen?“ Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Also wenn du dir deswegen Sorgen machst … Er taucht ja immer wieder in unserer Nähe auf, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er zur Zeit auch hier ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir treffen ihn bestimmt nicht.“ Doch als Ash keine Reaktion zeigte, nur wieder stumm vor sich hin laufend, den Blick auf die Sandkörner fixiert, da überdachte sie ihre Worte noch einmal. „Oder … oder willst du ihn wiedersehen?“ Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um, sah sie nicht an.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, wisperte er so leise, dass es schon fast in den Geräuschen des Meeres unterging. Wieder verging einige Zeit, bis Misty weitersprach.

„Wie kommst du jetzt eigentlich auf Gary?“ Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich umdrehen und sie ansehen. Tatsächlich wischte er sich nun mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht – er hatte geweint, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf – und wandte sich dann kurz zu ihr um.

„Als ich noch klein war, da haben Mum und ich oft mit ihm und seiner Familie hier Urlaub gemacht.“ Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich an damals erinnerte. Doch sofort verschwand es wieder und der gleiche kummervolle Ausdruck wie zuvor machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Damals, als wir noch Freunde waren.“ Misty sagte nichts mehr, schwieg bedrückt. Dann war es ja kein Wunder, wenn er so niedergeschlagen war. Sie hatte gewusst, dass Ash und Gary früher einmal Freunde gewesen waren, und dass diese Freundschaft am Tag des Beginns ihrer Pokémonreise zerbrochen war. Doch bisher hatte es nie den Anschein gehabt, als hätte dies Ash wirklich bedrückt. Sicher, die Beleidigungen von Gary hatten ihn oft gekränkt, aber dass es ihm so wichtig war …

„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Ich meine, wir hätten doch auch ganz einfach woanders hinfahren können.“

„Ich, ich hab gedacht, dass es mir nichts ausmacht.“ Man konnte deutlich hören, dass er wieder weinte. „Aber, aber seitdem wir hier sind …“, er schluchzte kurz, „Jede Minute muss ich an ihn denken, an ihn, wie er früher war, als wir noch Freunde waren. Was passiert wäre, wenn ich meine Pokémonreise nie begonnen hätte, ob wir dann Freunde geblieben wären.“ Er schwieg kurz, und auch Misty sagte nichts. Noch nie hatte sie Ash so verzweifelt gesehen, wie er sich ihr jetzt zeigte. „Einmal“, begann er wieder, und seine Stimme war nun leise und klang seltsam verträumt, ein kleines Lächeln war sogar auf sein Gesicht gehuscht, „als ich noch klein war, und wir hier waren, da bin ich hingefallen … ich hab fürchterlich geweint.“ Mitleidig sah Misty den Jungen an. „Da hat er sich zu mir heruntergebückt, und mich in den Am genommen, und gesagt ‚Alles wird gut, ich bin ja bei dir’ …“ Er schluchzte kurz auf, wieder begann er zu weinen, Tränen rannen über seine ohnehin schon durchnässten Wangen. „Und wo ist er jetzt?“, fuhr er Misty an, jegliche Träumerei war aus seiner Stimme gewichen, nur noch die pure Verzweiflung darin enthalten. „Warum ist er nicht bei mir? Warum hat er mich im Stich gelassen? Warum?“ Er senkte den Blick, weiterhin schluchzend.

„Oh Ash …“ Misty tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass sie ihm helfen konnte.

„Er soll wieder bei mir sein, mich wieder in den Arm nehmen“, wisperte er kaum hörbar.

„Ash …“ Er sah auf, doch sie zögerte, weiterzureden. Das, was sie sagen wollte, könnte ihm eventuell nicht unbedingt gefallen. „Ash, kann es sein, dass … dass du in Gary verliebt bist?“ Er sah sie erschrocken, beinahe schon entsetzt an.

„Das“, er schluckte kurz, „das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?“ Doch Misty nickte nur.

„So wie du von ihm gesprochen hast, kannst du nur …“

„Hey, Misty, weißt du, was du da sagst?“ Er hielt einen Moment inne, schien nachzudenken. „Ich in Gary verliebt … Misty, das ist doch vollkommen unnormal! Er ist ein Junge! Ich bin ein Junge, wie kann ich mich da in ihn verliebt haben?“ Wiederum schwieg er, vollkommen aufgelöst durch ihre Worte.

„Ash, ich will dir ja nichts einreden … aber bitte sei ehrlich mit deinen Gefühlen. Es wäre doch nicht schlimm, wenn du tatsächlich in ihn verliebt bist. Bitte tu dir nicht noch mehr weh.“

„Misty, lass mich bitte ein Weilchen allein, ja?“ Sie nickte, wandte sich dann um und ging stumm davon, ließ ihn allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken.

Noch immer hallten ihre Worte durch seinen Kopf. In Gary verliebt … Das widersprach allem, was er bisher gehört hatte, was man ihm bis jetzt gesagt hatte. Das konnte doch nicht sein, das _durfte_ einfach nicht sein. Allerdings …

Wenn er an Gary dachte, an seine schönen, silberblauen Augen und …

NEIN, er durfte hier nicht weiterdenken! Gary war ein Junge, ein Junge wie er selbst! Das ging einfach nicht, das war unnatürlich, das durfte nicht sein!

Verwirrt und verzweifelt begann er zu laufen, einfach nur zu laufen, den Strand entlang, so schnell er konnte, versuchte all diese Gedanken abzuschütteln. Blindlings stürmte er davon, sich nicht umsehend, wohin er lief, nur weg, nur weg von hier, hier, diesem Ort, an dem Misty ihm etwas klar gemacht hatte, etwas Furchtbares klar gemacht hatte. Aber das ging nicht, auf gar keinen Fall, er _durfte_ Gary Eich einfach nicht lieben …

Dann wurden seine Schritte wieder langsamer, bis er schließlich keuchend und nach Luft ringend stehen blieb. Auch seine Gedanken beruhigten sich nun allmählich. Gary hasste ihn. Und so lange Gary sein Rivale war, _konnte_ er ihn gar nicht lieben. Und wenn er ihm nie wieder begegnen würde, dann erst recht nicht. Ash nickte, wie als Bestätigung für diesen Gedanken. Wenn Gary Eich sein Rivale blieb, dann würde er sich nicht in ihn verlieben.

Auch, wenn der Gedanke an Garys Eichs Feindschaft und an die frühere Freundschaft unglaublich schmerzte.

Es dauerte noch ein Weilchen, bis er den Mut aufbrachte, zurückzukehren. Misty würde sicherlich wieder mit ihm reden wollen, ihn fragen wollen, doch wusste er nicht so recht, was er ihr antworten sollte. Schließlich aber trat er den Rückweg an.

„Da bist du ja endlich wieder. Du warst lange weg, wir haben schon angefangen, uns Sorgen zu machen.“

„Geht’s dir jetzt ein wenig besser?“ Er nickte stumm. „Hast du drüber nachgedacht?“

„Ja.“ Es war ein abweisendes Ja, und es bedeutete Misty, keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. „Lasst uns irgendwo hingehen, ja? Wir sind schließlich hier, um Urlaub zu machen.“

„Öhm, OK.“ Misty entgegnete nichts. Was Tracey nicht wissen konnte, war ihr nur umso mehr klar: Dass Ash verzweifelt versuchte, sich abzulenken, dieses Thema zu verdrängen. Aber da konnte sie ihm nicht helfen, diesen Weg musste er ganz alleine gehen.

Also machten die drei sich mit ihren Pokémon auf den Weg.

_Atsumarino City …_

Warum mussten die drei denn ausgerechnet hier Urlaub machen? Warum? Gab es dort draußen nicht genug andere hübsche Ferienorte, die sie hätten aufsuchen können? Aber nein, sie suchten sich natürlich genau Atsumarino City aus …

Was für eine Ironie, dass er seinen Großvater auch noch gefragt hatte, wo Ash war. Aber als dieser nach seinem Sieg bei der Orange Liga – der ihn zugebener Maßen ein wenig gefreut hatte – nicht sofort nach Hause gekommen war, sondern nur die Trophäe geschickt hatte, hatte ihn das doch ein wenig verwundert. Wobei, warum eigentlich. Es war ja nun wirklich keine Neuigkeit, dass Ash immer auf der Suche nach neuen Abenteuern und neuen Herausforderungen war.

Der braunhaarige Junge grinste ein wenig. Er musste ganz schön dämlich ausgesehen haben, als er den Namen ‚Atsumarino City’ am Telefon vernommen hatte – zum Glück war niemand da gewesen, der ihn dabei hätte beobachten können. Es hatte ihn aber auch zu sehr verwundert. Warum ausgerechnet Atsumarino City? Hatte er etwa schon ganz vergessen, dass …

Gary wandte den Blick nach rechts, als er ein leichtes Stupsen an seiner Hand vernahm.

„Evo? Evoli?“ Sein bis eben noch sehr nachdenklicher Blick wurde nun weicher und beinahe sanft lächelte er das kleine Pokémon an.

„Was ist? Hm?“ Es war dumm von ihm, diese Frage zu stellen. Denn wenn er in den letzten Monaten etwas gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass Pokémon die Gefühle ihrer Trainer durchaus verstanden, dass sie es spürten, wenn etwas ihre Trainer beschäftigte, sie traurig machte. Sanft fuhr er mit der Hand durch den weichen Pelz des Pokémon. „Es ist nichts, Evoli.“

„Li?“

„Nein, wirklich nicht.“ Er lächelte leicht. Früher hatte er Ash für verrückt gehalten, wenn er sich mit seinem Pikachu wie mit einem Menschen unterhalten hatte. Inzwischen tat er selbst nichts anderes.

Noch immer sah Evoli ihn mitleidig an, schien seinem Trainer nicht wirklich zu glauben.

„Ach, komm her, du kleine Nervensäge.“ Er grinste das Pokémon an, nahm es dann auf den Arm und drückte es liebevoll an sich. Evoli genoss die Streicheleinheiten, schmiegte sich an den Jungen und leckte ihm freudig über die Wange.

„Evoli, das kitzelt.“ Es sollte verärgert klingen, doch dazu war er wohl einfach nicht mehr fähig. Das spürte auch das Pokémon und leckte das Gesicht des Jungen nur umso stürmischer ab. „Du nimmst mich wohl auch nicht mehr für voll, was?“ Zärtlich stupste er mit seiner Nase die des kleinen Pokémon an. „Du weißt, dass ich dir gar nicht böse sein kann, nicht wahr?“

„Evo!“ Noch einige Zeit zuvor hätte auch das niemand für möglich gehalten, dass er, Gary Eich, der arroganteste und eingebildeteste Trainer überhaupt, so liebevoll mit seinen Pokémon umgehen konnte. Doch auch das hatte er von Ash gelernt.

Ash …

Warum machte er das eigentlich, warum folgte er ihm?

Immer wieder waren sie einander über den Weg gelaufen, immer wieder hatte er Ash beleidigt und ihm so viele verletzende Worte an den Kopf geworfen. Warum suchte er ihn jetzt auf?

Ja, und warum stellte er sich selbst überhaupt so blöde Fragen? Er wusste doch ganz genau, warum er Ash wiedersehen wollte.

Ihn kränkte lediglich die Tatsache, dass es erst den Namen Atsumarino City gebraucht hatte, um ihn dazu zu bringen. Ihn dazu zu bringen …

Er unterbrach seine Gedanken, als er plötzlich ein leichtes Gewicht auf seinem Kopf verspürte. Evoli saß nun halb auf seine Schulter, halb auf seinen Kopf gestützt.

„Sitzt du bequem, ja? Freut mich“, kam es grummelnd von Gary, doch das Pokémon quiekte nur vergnügt. Der Junge seufzte. Das, was er vorhatte, würde nicht leicht werden.

Bisher hatte es ganz gut geklappt. Das Herumbummeln durch die Stadt und das Schaufenstergucken hatten ihn ein wenig abgelenkt, und auch Misty hatte keine Fragen mehr gestellt, ihn nicht mehr daran erinnert. Nun waren sie gerade dabei, die Stadt zu verlassen, denn auch um Atsumarino City – dieser Name, bloß nicht daran denken – herum war es recht schön, weite Wiesen und in der Ferne ein großer Wald erstreckten sich nun vor ihnen.

Nach einigen Minuten aber war Ash sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob es gut gewesen war, hierher zu kommen. Auch wenn ihnen hier vielleicht das ein oder andere Pokémon über den Weg laufen konnte, so änderte das doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass es hier um einiges stiller war als in der Stadt. Stille – etwas, das er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte. Stille regte nur zum Nachdenken an, und er wollte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken, dass – da, es ging schon wieder los. Dass solche Gedanken aber auch immer dermaßen schnell kamen …

Und zu allem Überfluss sagten natürlich auch Misty und Tracey nichts. Wobei Misty eigentlich schon den ganzen Tag über ziemlich stumm gewesen war. Ash seufzte. Gedanken zu verdrängen war doch schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte.

„Ash …“

„Was?“ Er sah auf und blickte zurück. In Gedanken versunken oder Gedanken verdrängend – wie man es nun auch nennen mochte, am Ende blieb es ja eh das gleiche – hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Misty stehen geblieben war. „Was ist?“, wiederholte er noch einmal, als Misty keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm zu antworten, nur starr an ihm vorbeiblickte. Auch Tracey wunderte sich über das seltsame Verhalten des Mädchens.

Ein furchtbarer Verdacht überkam Ash plötzlich. Mit aller Kraft verdrängte er den Gedanken, der gerade ihn ihm aufkommen wollte, mit aller Gewalt versuchte er, seinen Körper daran zu hindern, sich umzuwenden, sich der Richtung zuzuwenden, in die Misty sah, um nicht sehen zu müssen, was sie so erschreckte. Doch noch bevor er wirklich registrierte, was er tat, hatte er sich schon umgedreht und blickte wie Misty hinüber zum Waldrand.

Und da stand er, blickte zu ihnen herüber.

„Gary …“

Sein Herz schien ein paar Schläge lang auszusetzen, bevor es dann wie verrückt gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Sicher, er war nur gekommen, um ihn zu sehen, um mit ihm zu sprechen … aber doch nicht hier! Doch nicht schon jetzt!

Wie angewurzelt war Gary stehen geblieben, als er Misty, Tracey und Ash entdeckt hatte. Das Evoli fiepte fragend, er strich ihm nur kurz unaufmerksam über den Kopf. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung.

Kurz überlegte Ash, ob es noch Sinn machen würde, zu flüchten. Aber Gary hatte sie auf jeden Fall schon gesehen, er – er kam ja auf sie zu! Misty warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, doch das bemerkte er nicht einmal. Tracey schien von alledem überhaupt nichts zu verstehen – wie sollte er auch – und schwieg daher.

„Oh bitte …“, wisperte Ash und klammerte voller Verzweiflung seine gesamte Hoffnung daran, dass Gary nur gekommen war, um ihn zu beleidigen, um ihn wieder fertig zu machen – irgendetwas in dieser Richtung halt!

Doch es sah nicht so aus. Wie er jetzt über die Wiese kam, langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, wandelte sich sein ernster Blick plötzlich zu einem Lächeln – nicht zu diesem ihm so bekannten fiesen Grinsen, das er jetzt eigentlich erwartet hatte, worauf er so hoffte, sondern ein normales, einfach freundliches Lächeln. Schließlich hatte er sie erreicht, stand nun vor ihnen. Er, den Ash niemals wiederzusehen gehofft hatte – ein unerfüllbarer Wunsch, wie ihm selbst von Anfang an klar gewesen war.

„Hallo, ihr drei.“ Tracey erwiderte den Gruß kurz, Misty nickte hastig, nur Ash antwortete nicht, hatte den Blick stumm zu Boden gerichtet. In Erde konnte man sich schließlich nicht verlieben, nicht wahr?

Gary sah kurz von einem zum anderen, doch niemand der drei schien Anstalten zu machen, ein Gespräch beginnen zu wollen. Einfach machten sie es ihm ja nun wirklich nicht.

„Ich, äh, weiß von meinem Großvater, dass ihr hier seid.“ Wieder schwieg er. Warum antwortete denn niemand der drei?

„Gary“, begann Ash schließlich und die Miene des braunhaarigen Junge hellte sich kurz auf, „was willst du?“ Seine Worte klangen hart, sehr hart, ob sie das wirklich sollten, oder ob es einfach nur Angst war, wusste Ash selbst nicht so recht. Verwirrt und erschrocken sah Gary ihn an, doch noch immer blickte der Kleinere nicht auf.

„Ich hab dich gesucht.“ Es nützte nichts, jetzt noch irgendwelche Lügenmärchen zu erfinden. Ash hatte klar gefragt, also konnte er jetzt auch klar antworten. Aber warum war er so verdammt abweisend? Sicher, er konnte ihn wohl kaum noch in guter Erinnerung haben, aber bisher hatte er doch auch niemals dermaßen reagiert.

Doch jetzt endlich blickte Ash auf, sah seinem Gegenüber endlich in die Augen.

„Warum? Was willst du von mir?“ Noch immer dieser harte, anklagende Unterton in seiner Stimme. Gary wusste nicht, ob er wirklich antworten sollte, doch eigentlich blieb ihm keine Wahl. Tief atmete er noch einmal ein. Das, was er sagen wollte, würde ihn einiges an Überwindungskraft kosten – nicht weil, er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte – er meinte es verdammt ernst – sondern weil er nicht wusste, wie Ash darauf reagieren würde.

„Ich … wollte mich bei dir … entschuldigen“, begann er zögernd. „Was ich in der letzten Zeit alles gesagt und getan habe … ich weiß, ich kann mich eigentlich nicht dafür entschuldigen. Aber es tut mir leid.“ Fragend, beinahe ängstlich sah er seinen Gegenüber an, der seinen Blick jetzt wieder gesenkt hatte, und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Ein kaum merkliches Zittern durchfuhr den Jungen. Warum? Warum tat er das? Warum beleidigte er ihn nicht wie sonst, wie er es fast immer getan hatte? Warum um alles in der Welt entschuldigte er sich bei ihm – wusste er denn nicht, was er ihm damit antat? Verzweiflung stieg in Ash auf. Er hatte sich so an den Gedanken geklammert, dass Gary ihn ja hasste, dass er sich unmöglich in ihn verlieben konnte – und was tat Gary jetzt? Vorsichtig wagte Ash es, den Blick wieder zu heben und den anderen Jungen anzusehen. Verwirrt sah dieser ihn an, schien nicht zu begreifen, warum er nicht antwortete. So viel Verwunderung schien in diesem Augenblick in seinen wunderschönen silbrigblauen Augen zu stehen.

‚Er ist süß …’, schoss es Ash durch den Kopf. NEIN! NEIN, NEIN UND NOCHMALS NEIN! Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Er durfte Gary Eich nicht süß finden – er war ein Junge! Es war einfach falsch!

Natürlich hatten auch die anderen drei längst bemerkt, dass Ash weinte. Während Tracey nun überhaupt nichts mehr verstand und Misty nur besorgt auf Ash sah, stand Gary verwirrt und erschrocken vor dem Jungen und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Ash …“, begann er. In diesem Moment sah Ash auf, große Entschlossenheit stand in seinen Augen, auch wenn er selbst noch immer am ganzen Körper zitterte und noch immer Tränen sein Gesicht durchnässten.

„Du meinst also“, begann er mit tränenerstickter Stimme, „dass du einfach mal so dahergelaufen kommen und dich für alles entschuldigen kannst, und dass dann alles wieder in Ordnung ist, ja?“ Noch erschrockener als zuvor stand Gary vor ihm, wusste einfach nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte.

„Ich, ich dachte halt, du könntest mir irgendwie … verzeihen …“

„So, dachtest du das also, ja?“ Seine Stimme klang aggressiv, doch noch mehr klang sie verzweifelt. „Das kann ich aber nicht! Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dich nie wiedersehen zu müssen!“

Diese Worte versetzen Gary einen fürchterlichen Stich ins Herz. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da hören musste. Sicher, er hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass Ash ihm so schnell verzeihen konnte, aber …

Angst und Schmerz standen in seinen Augen geschrieben, doch Ash schien es nicht zu sehen, oder wollte es einfach nicht sehen. Einen Moment lang schien es Misty, als würde auch Gary jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, doch sie war nicht wirklich erstaunt, als er es nicht tat. Er zeigte seine Gefühle nicht so deutlich, aber dass ihn das Gesagte von Ash ziemlich verletzt habe musste, konnte sie dennoch erkennen.

„Ich … soll also … gehen?“ Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt leise, getränkt mit Verzweiflung und großer Unsicherheit. Ash nickte hastig.

„Ja. Und lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen! Nie mehr!“ Die letzten Worte schrie er fast. Einen Moment lang sah Gary ihn noch verzweifelt an, so als hoffte er, dass er sich getäuscht hatte, dass seine Ohren nicht wirklich das vernommen hatten, was Ash eben gesagt hatte. Doch als der schwarzhaarige Junge keine Anstalten mehr machte, seinen Worten irgendetwas hinzuzufügen, ihn nur mit diesem unendlich verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte, nickte er kurz, wandte sich dann um und ging, schneller als vorhin, dem Waldrand entgegen, und schon nach wenigen Minuten war er nicht mehr zu sehen.

Ash schluchzte ein paar Mal auf und begann dann, bitterlich zu weinen.

„Oh Ash, meinst du, dass das das Richtige war? Ich meine …“

„Was weißt du schon davon?!“, fuhr er sie an. „Ich hasse Gary! Ich hasse ihn!“ Mit diesen Worten rannte Ash los, zurück in die Stadt. Zurück nach Atsumarino City.

Tracey begriff indessen überhaupt nichts mehr, doch Misty machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihm etwas zu erklären, blickte nur unendlich traurig Ash nach.

„Warum tust du dir so weh, Ash?“

Gerade noch so bis zum Waldrand war er gekommen, ohne sich eine Gefühlsregung anmerken zu lassen. Doch jetzt, da er die große Baumgruppe erreicht hatte, jetzt, da Ash so weit hinter ihm lag, ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, jetzt wo er _ihn_ nie wieder sehen würde, hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus. Unendlich langsam ließ er sich auf den kühlen Waldboden sinken, den Blick starr nach unten gerichtet. Sein Evoli lief ein paar Mal um ihn herum, stupste ihn besorgt an, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Zu groß war der Schmerz.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile schaffte er es, wieder aufzustehen und seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Eigentlich wollte er hier schnellstmöglich weg, weit fort von dieser grausamen Stadt, in der vor langer Zeit einmal Dinge geschehen waren, die nie wieder so sein würden wie damals, doch seine Beine trugen ihn einfach nicht schneller, zu sehr schmerzte die Erinnerung an seine Worte, zu sehr hoffte er darauf, ihn plötzlich rufen zu hören, er solle zurückkommen. Doch er rief natürlich nicht.

Oh Gott, wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können? Wie hatte er glauben können, dass Ash ihm jemals wieder verzeihen könnte? Er selbst war doch schuld, er selbst hatte Ash immer und immer wieder verletzt, ihn erniedrigt, ihn schikaniert, wann immer er konnte … warum er das getan hatte, lag inzwischen jenseits seiner Erinnerungen. Vielleicht war es Angst gewesen, Angst vor etwas, was ihm als unnormal, als falsch erschien. Aber solche Bedenken hatte er schon vor langer Zeit abgelegt.

Es waren unzählige Gedanken, die ihm durch Kopf gingen. Warum, warum nur? Warum hatte er ausgerechnet den Menschen, der ihm am meisten auf der ganzen Welt bedeute, all dieses Leid angetan? Wie sollte Ash ihm jemals verzeihen können? Es ging nicht, es war zu spät. Vielleicht hätte er früher kommen müssen, vielleicht hatte es irgendwann einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der Ash ihm noch verziehen hätte – doch es war vorbei. Aus und vorbei, Ash hasste ihn.

Dass das Evoli neben ihm ein wenig unruhig geworden war und von Zeit zu Zeit fragend zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte der Junge in seinem Schmerz gar nicht.

Den Kopf auf die Hände gelegt saß Ash an einem kleinen Tisch im Hotel und starrte stumm geradeaus. Wo die anderen beiden waren, wusste er nicht, und eigentlich wollte er von niemandem wissen, wo er gerade war. Doch in diesem Augenblick betrat Misty das Zimmer.

„Ash, meinst du, dass das das Richtige war?“, wiederholte sie noch einmal ihre Frage, die sie erst eine knappe Viertelstunde zuvor gestellt hatte. Er machte keine Anstalten, etwas zu erwidern. Warum begriff er nicht endlich, dass sie ihm helfen wollte? „Ash, Gary hat sich bei dir entschuldigt … du hättest nur etwas sagen müssen, und schon wäre es wieder wie früher gewesen.“

„Nein, Misty“, begann er schluchzend, „das wäre es nicht.“

„Liebst du ihn also wirklich?“

„Ich darf ihn nicht lieben!“, fuhr er sie daraufhin erschrocken an. „Das wäre … falsch.“ Ihr Blick wurde ernster, fast ein wenig zornig blickte sie drein.

„Ach und was wäre daran bitte falsch?“ Der harte Ton in ihrer Stimme zwang ihn, ihr zuzuhören. „Bis jetzt hatte ich eigentlich vor, mich aus der Sache rauszuhalten, ich wollte, dass du es selbst schaffst! Aber ich kann einfach nicht länger dabei zusehen, wie du dir selbst so wehtust! Dazu habe ich dich nämlich viel zu gern!

Ash, wenn du ihn wirklich liebst … dann ist daran gar nichts falsch, dann kann es gar nicht falsch sein! Es ist doch vollkommen egal, ob es nun ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist – wenn du ihn liebst, ist es in Ordnung.“ Sie sprach nun wieder sanfter, aber noch immer bestimmt. Sie konnte in seinem fragenden Blick nicht lesen, ob er ihren Worten nun Glauben schenkte oder sie als Spinnerei abtat.

„Meinst du?“, kam es schließlich unendlich zögernd von dem Jungen. Misty lächelte erleichtert.

„Natürlich. Ash, es kann doch niemals falsch sein, jemanden zu lieben! Egal, wer er ist. Liebe ist … so etwas Schönes und Positives. Egal, ob die Liebe einer Freundschaft oder eben romantische Liebe. Wie sollte daran irgendetwas falsch sein.“ Angestrengt dachte er über diese Worte nach.

‚Es kann nicht falsch sein, jemanden zu lieben’.

Gary war noch nicht wirklich weit gekommen, er achtete nicht auf den Weg und stolperte immer wieder über einen Stein oder eine Wurzel. Doch auch das war ihm inzwischen egal. Schließlich wusste er nicht einmal so genau, wo er hin wollte. Er hatte vorgehabt, ein wenig in Atsumarino City – dieser Name – zu bleiben, und danach hätte er sich wohl auf eine neue Pokémonreise begeben. Doch diese Reise würde er nicht mehr antreten, es bedeutete ihm nichts mehr. Eigentlich bedeutete ihm überhaupt nichts mehr irgendetwas – Ash hasste ihn, das war der einzige Gedanke, der zur Zeit in seinem Kopf zustande kam. Und wenn Ash ihn hasste, dann machten Orden und Meistertitel keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben.

„Eeevoli …“ Das Pokémon warf erneut ein paar unsichere Blicke nach hinten, doch noch immer schenkte Gary ihm keine Beachtung. Immer zögerlicher wurden die Schritte des Pokémons, immer verzweifelter die Versuche, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Trainers zu erringen – und immer aussichtsloser erschien Gary die Situation, und das Evoli blieb unbeachtet.

‚Wie kann es denn falsch sein, jemanden zu lieben …’

Das klang so schön und einleuchtend, aber …

Wie kam es überhaupt dazu, dass er diese Liebe als falsch empfand? Wovor hatte er Angst? Dass seine Freunde und seine Familie dies nicht akzeptieren würden? Das konnte es nicht sein. Misty brachte die ganze Zeit Verständnis für ihn auf, und wenn sie, warum nicht auch die anderen?

Was war für ihn falsch an dieser Liebe?

Weil sie nicht normal war? Aber was wiederum bedeutete das Wort ‚normal’? War normal das, was die Mehrheit tat, was sie dachte, was sie als richtig empfand? Und würde, wenn ein großer Teil seine Meinung ändern würde, dann das normal werden? Und das, was bisher immer als normal gegolten hatte, war das dann falsch?

Gab es überhaupt ein normal, unnormal …

Ash seufzte. Mistys Worte hatten ihn einigermaßen verwirrt. Zu schön klang einfach die Vorstellung, an dieser Liebe gäbe es nichts Falsches …

Dass Gary ihn zurückweisen würde? Warum hatte er sich überhaupt bei ihm entschuldigt? Warum war er so … verletzt gewesen?

Oh Gott, was hatte er nur getan. Warum fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, wie unglücklich Gary gewesen war? Warum hatte er bis zu diesem Moment immer nur an sich selbst gedacht? Es konnte nicht einfach für Gary gewesen sein, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Und er stieß ihn so vor den Kopf …

Eine Träne lief dem Jungen über die Wange. Hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, das Vergangene zu ändern … er hätte vielleicht nicht mehr gezögert, es auch zu tun.

_Es kann einfach nicht falsch sein, jemanden zu lieben …_

Das Evoli indessen wurde von Minute zu Minute unruhiger, blickte sich immer häufiger um und beschleunigte seine Schritte immer mehr.

Er bemerkte es nicht. Zu tief saß der Schmerz, zu groß war er, als dass sich noch irgendetwas anderes bemerkbar machen konnte.

Doch langsam packte Evoli die Panik, und in einem verzweifelten Versuch, endlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen auf sich zu lenken, schnappte es mit der Schnauze nach seiner Hose, worauf er ein wenig ins Stolpern geriet und endlich zu dem Pokémon zu seinen Füßen blickte.

„Was?“ Seine Stimme klang abwesend und traurig, voller Schmerz, ohne Hoffnung.

„Evoli-i!“ Ängstlich deutete es mit dem Kopf zunächst nach hinten, dann huschte es vor Gary und wartete ab. Und tatsächlich wandte dieser nun ebenfalls seinen Blick nach hinten, in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Zunächst geschah gar nichts, und er wollte seinen Weg schon fortsetzen – wahrscheinlich hatte Evoli sich einfach geirrt – als er plötzlich eine schwache, aber doch erkennbare Bewegung in den Büschen und ein leises, kaum hörbares Rascheln wahrnahm.

Nun gut, doch auch dies war nicht ungewöhnlich, denn in einem Wald wie diesem gab es sicherlich kleinere und größere Pokémon, die sich in den Bäumen und Büschen versteckt hielten. Dennoch … Evoli war extrem unruhig, vielleicht steckte wirklich mehr …

Er kam nicht mehr dazu, diesen Gedanken zu beenden, denn in diesem Augenblick vernahmen Trainer und Pokémon plötzlich ein Knurren, zunächst nur leise, das jedoch von Sekunde zu Sekunde anschwoll.

Bewegungslos blieben die beiden stehen, als in diesem Augenblick etwas aus den Büschen kam. Eine schwarze Pfote, ein zierlicher, geschmeidiger Körper und eine braune Schnauze mit dem spitzen Gebiss.

„Ein Hundemon …“ Gary blickte ungläubig auf das Unlichtpokémon, das in kaum fünf Meter Entfernung vor ihm stand und noch immer wütend knurrte. Und schon traten weitere hervor, eines nach dem anderen huschte geschickt aus dem Busch, bis es schließlich ein ganzes Rudel von sechs, sieben Pokémon war.

Gary schluckte kurz. Er wusste, dass mit diesen Pokémon wirklich nicht zu spaßen war. Schon gar nicht, wenn man ihnen bei Tag begegnete. Hundemon waren nachtaktive Pokémon, es musste schon etwas Ernstes sein, wenn sie am Tage herauskamen. Er hatte sie gestört, schoss es Gary durch den Kopf. Sie hatten ihn schon längst gewarnt, ihn davor gewarnt, dass er sich in ihrem Gebiet aufhielt, dass er sie störte – und er hatte es missachtet, aus Trauer, aus Verzweiflung.

Doch das würde die Hundemon wenig kümmern und sie würden ihr Revier unter allen Umständen verteidigen wollen. Das wusste er.

Zögernd machte er ein paar Schritte zurück – die Hundemon folgten. Alles in ihm befahl ihm, zu rennen, doch sein Verstand versuchte ihn daran zu hindern. Es war der größte Fehler, den man machen konnte, vor Unlichtpokémon davonzulaufen, besonders vor Hundemon. Sie würden die Verfolgung sofort aufnehmen, und sie würden schneller sein als er.

Verdammt, wie kam er hier bloß wieder heraus …

Wäre er doch bloß niemals hierher gekommen, wäre er Ash doch bloß niemals nach Atsumarino City gefolgt … Ash …

Eins der Hundemon, das schon ziemlich weit vorn bei ihm stand, ließ erneut ein drohendes Knurren ertönen.

Dadurch wurde Gary aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, seine hartnäckigen Überlegungen setzen kurz aus, und schon wandte er sich um, und begann zu laufen – gefolgt von einer Schar wütenden Hundemon.

Das war’s dann, ging es ihm kurz durch den Kopf, die Hundemon würden ihn früher oder später einholen.

Der Junge warf einen hektischen Blick zurück. Sie waren kaum zehn Meter hinter ihm, doch noch konnte er rennen. Noch …

Nur …

Wofür eigentlich?

„Eeevoli …“ Das kleine Pokémon quiekte ängstlich und versuchte, mit seinem Trainer Schritt zu halten. Evoli würden die Hundemon als erstes einholen, das wurde Gary mit einem Mal klar.

„Evoli, hau ab!“

„Voli?“

„Hörst du nicht? Du sollst abhauen!“

„Eee-eevoli …“ Es war dem kleinen Pokémon nicht schwer anzusehen, dass es sich gegen den Befehl seines Trainers mit allen Mitteln zu sträuben suchte. Es konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen – aber wenn es jetzt abhauen würde, vielleicht konnte es dann Hilfe holen …

Was Gary nämlich in seiner Flucht nicht bemerkt hatte, war, dass er direkt zurück rannte. Zurück nach Atsumarino City.

Also warf Evoli seinem Trainer noch einen letzten Blick zu und rannte dann in eine andere Richtung.

Gary achtete noch darauf, dass die Hundemon auch wirklich _ihm_ folgten und nicht dem Pokémon. Und dann war es ihm egal. Er wusste Evoli in Sicherheit. Für einen kurzen überlegte er, mit seinen anderen Pokémon gegen das Rudel zu kämpfen, doch er verwarf die Idee schnell wieder. Gegen das ganze Rudel zu kämpfen, war vielleicht zu riskant und er wollte seine Pokémon nicht in Gefahr bringen.

Und außerdem …

Diese Sache hatte er ganz alleine verbockt.

Von Anfang an.

Nachdenklich saß Ash auf einem der Stühle auf der Terrasse des Hotels, den Blick zum Horizont, in Richtung des Meeres gewandt. Ganz hinten, in weiter Ferne, trafen der blaue Himmel und das blaue Meer zusammen.

Blau …

Wie seine Augen …

Ash senkte errötend den Blick. Er hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, sich selbst zu belügen. Das Gespräch mit Misty hatte ihn überzeugt, dass nichts Schlechtes an … dieser Sache war.

Er … verdammt, es war trotzdem noch schwierig, diesen Gedanken zu formulieren.

Langsam schloss Ash die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Ich liebe …“

„Eeeevoli!“ Ash fuhr herum, als er das kleine Pokémon bemerkte. Schnell atmend ließ Evoli sich vor Ashs Füße fallen und quiekte ununterbrochen weiter. Ash wusste nicht warum, schließlich sahen alle Evolis für ihn mehr oder weniger gleich aus, aber er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass das hier Garys Evoli war. Und es sah ziemlich mitgenommen – verdammt, und wo war Gary?!

„Es ist etwas passiert, nicht wahr? Mit Gary?“, kam es leicht zitternd über seine Lippen. Evoli nickte hastig und Ash schluckte hart.

Verdammt, er hätte niemals solche Dinge zu Gary sagen dürfen … er hätte ihn niemals so gehen lassen dürfen, er hätte gleich merken müssen, wie mies es Gary ging … er sich hätte niemals, verdammt noch mal _niemals_ wünschen dürfen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, er hätte es ihm niemals sagen dürfen, er hätte …

Hätte, hätte, hätte.

Verdammt noch mal, er _hatte_ es aber getan … und nun war Gary etwas zugestoßen. Ash kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er den anderen Jungen jetzt vielleicht wirklich nie wieder … nein … Für solche Gedanken war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Evoli, du kennst den Weg zu ihm, nicht wahr? Bring mich hin!“ Hektisch griff Ash nach einem Pokéball und warf ihn fast noch im gleichen Augenblick. Er öffnete sich, ein gleißendes Licht erschien, und nachdem dieses wieder gewichen war, stand der große orangefarbene Drache vor ihm. „Glurak, ich brauche deine Hilfe – und es ist verdammt wichtig.“ Behände schwang Ash sich auf den Rücken des Feuerpokémons, zog Evoli schnell zu sich hoch und gab Glurak ein Zeichen, zu starten.

Fast im gleichen Augenblick traten Misty und Tracey aus dem Hotel hervor.

„Ash, was …?“

„Gary … ihm ist etwas zugestoßen … Evoli bringt mich zu ihm.“ Und ohne weitere Erklärungen war Ash außer Hörweite.

Panisch und hektisch suchte Ash mit den Augen den Boden unter sich ab, entdeckte den braunhaarigen Jungen jedoch nicht. Evoli fiepte ab und zu, zeigte ihm die Richtung, in die er Glurak lenken sollte.

Und dann, nach schier unendlicher Zeit, die in Wirklichkeit vermutlich nur wenige Minuten gewesen war, entdecke Ash etwas auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Jemanden … Gary.

Doch Grund zur Freude hatte der Schwarzhaarige noch lange nicht, denn Gary war nicht allein, das wütende Rudel Hundemon noch immer nicht von ihm gewichen – viel schlimmer noch. Gary kauerte erschöpft am Boden, die Hundemon knurrend drum herum, ab und an sprangen sie plötzlich nach vorne und fletschten bedrohlich mit den Zähnen. Aber noch blieben sie auf Distanz. Noch.

Doch was Ash noch viel mehr ängstigte als dies alles, war die Tatsache, dass Gary sich nicht wehrte. Er musste doch noch Pokémon dabei haben, er würde doch niemals so einfach aufgeben, er fand doch immer einen Ausweg, er …

_’ …. Ja. Und lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen! Nie mehr!....’_

War … es deswegen? War er daran schuld, dass Gary sich nicht wehrte? Hatte er genau dies mit diesem Satz heraufbeschworen?

Verdammt noch mal, das würde er nicht zulassen, auf gar keinen Fall! Niemand, niemand hatte das Recht, ihm Gary wegzunehmen … Egal, wie viel Mist er gebaut hatte, egal, wie unüberlegt er gehandelt hatte … er würde sich bei Gary entschuldigen, er würde ihm alles, aber auch wirklich _alles_ sagen … wenn er ihn nur retten konnte.

„Gary …“ Konnte er es wagen, Glurak einen Flammenwurf auf die Hundemon abwerfen zu lassen? Nein, die Gefahr, dass das Feuer Gary treffen könnte, war einfach zu groß.

In diesem Moment blickten die Hundemon auf, aufgeschreckt von dem großen über ihnen kreisenden Schatten, den der Feuerdrache verursachte.

„Verschwindet, Hundemon!“ Es klang so lächerlich, so jämmerlich … aber er musste doch irgendetwas tun … Irgendetwas …

Er hätte so vieles in diesem Augenblick dafür gegeben, um Gary zu retten …

Und tatsächlich wandten die Hundemon plötzlich ihre Blicke von Glurak ab und starrten in die Ferne, woraufhin Ash hastig ihren Blicken folgte.

In nicht allzu weiter Entfernung standen Misty und Tracey. Sicher, es war nicht weit vom Hotel bis hierher, und es war klar gewesen, dass sie ihm folgen würden.

Aber was viel wichtiger war, war die Reaktion der Hundemon. Diesen schien es nämlich in diesem Augenblick endgültig zu ungemütlich zu werden. Zu viele Menschen, ein mächtiges Feuerpokémon und noch dazu helllichter Tag – nein, das schien ihnen zu reichen. Ein letztes Mal knurrten sie noch wütend in Garys Richtung, dann machten sie kehrt und trotteten schließlich davon.

Ash wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, bis der Wald sie schließlich gänzlich verschluckt hatte, aus Angst, sie könnten noch einmal umkehren. Dann jedoch, als jegliche Gefahr gebannt zu sein schien, konnte er keinen Augenblick länger warten, bedeutete Glurak, zu landen, und sprang, noch bevor der Drache den Boden berührte, von dessen Rücken, ebenso wie Evoli, und rannte gemeinsam mit dem Pokémon auf Gary zu, wobei Evoli den braunhaarigen Jungen ein wenig schneller erreichte.

„Hey, Evoli …“ Garys Stimme klang rau, leise, aber er rang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln durch, als Evoli ihm besorgt mit seiner kleinen rosafarbenen Zunge über die Hand strich. „Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst dich retten, und nicht mir Hilfe holen … Na ja, aber dankbar bin ich dir trotzdem, du kleines, ungehorsames Ding …“

„Gary …“ Der Angesprochene blickte auf, direkt in Ashs braune Augen, die ihn mit einem Gemisch aus Trauer und Erleichterung ansahen. Dann plötzlich löste sich eine einzelne Träne aus Ashs Augenwinkel, rollte langsam seine Wange hinab und hinterließ eine kaum sichtbare Spur.

„Ash?“ Doch Ash reagierte nicht darauf, machte nur noch den letzten Schritt auf Gary zu, ließ sich dann zu ihm hinunter sinken und fiel dem überraschten Jungen in die Arme.

„Verdammt, Gary, es tut mir so leid …“, schluchzte Ash kaum hörbar, doch Gary hatte ihn sehr wohl verstanden, blickte ihn verwirrt an. Misty und Tracey standen nun ebenfalls in der Nähe, er konnte ihre bohrenden Blicke im Nacken förmlich spüren. Aber das war ihm jetzt egal. „Ich, ich hätte so etwas nie zu dir sagen dürfen, Gary, ich hätte mir niemals wünschen dürfen, dich nie wieder zu sehen … es tut mir leid …“ Unaufhörlich bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg über Ashs Wangen, Tränen, wie schon so viele vor ihnen. Noch immer hatte er sich fest in Garys Pullover verkrallt, so als befürchte er, er könne den anderen jeden Moment wieder verlieren, ließe er ihn jetzt los. Und er schluchzte unnachgiebig.

„Hey, Ash, das … das ist peinlich …“, kam es leicht verlegen, leise über Garys Lippen – zu leise, um wirklich ernst gemeint zu sein. Und als er schließlich noch einen kurzen Blick auf den völlig aufgelösten Ash warf, da konnte er einfach nicht mehr anders, als den Jüngeren sanft in den Arm zu schließen. „Oh, Ash, nun hör doch bitte endlich auf zu weinen. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung.“ Er zog ihn noch ein wenig dichter an sich.

Und tatsächlich entspannte sich Ash langsam ein wenig, schluchzte seltener, und kuschelte sich an sein Gegenüber. Und dafür, dass er hier gerade mit einem anderen Jungen schmuste, fühlte es sich doch ziemlich _richtig_ an … was immer ‚richtig’ und ‚falsch’ auch bedeuten sollte.

„Gary, ich … ich will nicht, dass du mich verlässt. Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst. Für immer?“

„Wenn du willst, für immer, ja …“ Dann plötzlich rief es sich in Ashs Gedächtnis zurück, dass Tracey und Misty ja auch noch in der Nähe waren, nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt, um genau zu sein, weshalb er schnell einen Blick hinter sich warf. Misty lächelte und Tracey blickte die beiden Jungs ziemlich verwirrt an. Armer Tracey … so langsam sollte ihm vielleicht wirklich mal jemand sagen, was los war. Später.

„Ähm, Tracey und ich gehen dann zurück ins Hotel … also wenn ihr alleine klarkommt?“

„Ich denke schon“, entgegnete Gary und strich dem Kleineren in seinem Arm zärtlich über den Kopf, was dieser ohne jeglichen Widerstand geschehen ließ.

Misty nickte lächelnd und zerrte dann den noch immer bis aufs Äußerste verwunderten Tracey mit sich.

„Bis nachher dann!“ Und damit verabschiedeten sie sich endgültig und waren bereits nach wenigen Minuten nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Geht’s wieder?“

„M-hm.“ Und dann schwiegen sie, hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach und genossen es einfach nur, den anderen so dicht bei sich haben zu können.

Vermutlich hätte niemand, der die beiden kannte und sie jetzt so hätte sehen können, seinen Augen getraut. Schließlich wussten alle, wie sehr Gary und Ash sich hassten, dass sie jede Chance nutzen, um in einen heftigen Streit auszubrechen. Genutzt _hatten_ …

„Wollen wir … langsam zurück?“, durchbrach Ash schließlich die Stille und blickte den anderen fragend an.

„Wenn du mir hilfst … Die Hundemon waren ziemlich hartnäckig … Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, dann …“ Hastig legte Ash seinen Finger auf Garys Lippen, sodass dieser sofort verstummte.

„Sag es nicht. Warum waren die Hundemon überhaupt hinter dir her?“

„Ich hab sie wohl mit meiner Anwesenheit verärgert und nicht auf ihre Warnungen geachtet, weil … ich zu sehr in Gedanken war.“

„Worüber … hast du nachgedacht?“, fragte Ash und biss sich im gleichen Moment auf die Unterlippe. Er kannte die Antwort nur zu gut und wollte sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht hören.

„Ich hab an dich gedacht.“ Er lächelte und legte seine Hand vorsichtig an Ashs Wange. „Und nun bist du wieder bei mir.“

„M-hm … na komm, lass uns gehen.“ Und damit sprang Ash so hastig auf, dass Gary beinahe den Halt verloren hätte.

Schön, vielleicht war es nicht schlimm, Gary zu lieben, aber … er wusste doch überhaupt noch nicht, wie dieser darüber dachte. Seine Gefühle erwidern würde er ja wohl kaum … oder? Sicher, er konnte es nicht erfahren, wenn er es nicht versuchte. Aber die Angst vor Zurückweisung, gerade jetzt, wo sie sich wieder ein wenig versöhnt hatten (dabei hatten sie das noch nicht einmal wirklich), war einfach zu groß.

Gary nickte nur langsam und zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Natürlich, er konnte nicht erwarten, dass Ash mit einem Mal so zutraulich sein würde. So musste er sich also ziemlich beherrschen, den anderen nicht sofort liebevoll an sich zu drücken, als dieser ihm nun vorsichtig auf die Beine half.

„Geht’s?“

„Es muss, nicht wahr?“ Doch als Ash ihn nur ängstlich ansah, machte er schnell eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Hey, ich hätte Misty nicht gesagt, dass sie gehen können, wenn ich nicht daran glauben würde, dass wir zwei auch allein zurückkommen.“ Daraufhin lächelte Ash ein wenig zuversichtlicher, auch wenn er noch nicht ganz so überzeugt von Garys Worten war. „Nun schau nicht so besorgt, das steht dir nicht.“ Gary zwinkerte ihm zu, und ließ sich dann von Ash zu Glurak stützen. Nun, oder zumindest war das der Plan gewesen, doch mit einem Mal geriet Gary plötzlich ins Stolpern, suchte bei Ash Halt – welchen er aber nicht fand, sodass sie nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde später auf dem Boden lagen, Gary unter Ash und dieser krampfhaft versuchend, nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Jungen zu fallen. Und eigentlich hatte er auch vorgehabt, sofort wieder aufzustehen, doch diese wunderschönen blauen Augen, die ihn so liebevoll und alles andere als verärgert anblickten, fesselten ihn einfach zu sehr und machten es ihm unmöglich, sich zu bewegen. Er war Gary so verdammt nah, so nah, wie er es immer hatte sein wollen, so nah, dass er Garys raschen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte hart.

„Du … glaubst gar nicht, was ich jetzt gern machen würde …“ Gary unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht und starrte den Jungen über ihm unverwandt an.

„ …Mach’s doch einfach …“ Es kam so ruhig, dass Ash keine Sekunde lang daran zweifelte, dass es ernst gemeint war und dass er überzeugt davon war, dass Gary tatsächlich wusste, was er gemeint hatte. Ohne Zeit mit weiteren Worten zu verlieren beugte er sich nun zu Gary hinunter, ganz langsam, zögernd. Sollte er etwa wirklich …

Er schreckte ein wenig auf, als er plötzlich Garys Hand an seinem Nacken verspürte, die ihn vorsichtig kraulte.

Ash lächelte sanft und schloss dann die Augen.

„Na schön …“ Mit wild schlagendem Herzen überbrückte er nun auch noch das letzte Bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen, und Gary schloss ebenfalls die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss trafen.

Nur ganz kurz dauerte diese zärtliche Berührung an, dann erhob sich Ash mit hochrotem Kopf und machte sich dann mit Gary, ebenfalls ein wenig rot geworden, mit Hilfe von Glurak auf den Weg zurück.

Zurück nach Atsumarino City.

Gary hatte sich kurzerhand ebenfalls ein Zimmer in dem Hotel genommen, in dem sich auch Ash und die anderen beiden einquartiert hatten.

Zwar hatte er vom Angriff der Hundemon keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davongetragen, war aber noch hinreichend erschöpft, sodass die vier jungen Pokémontrainer sich für den Rest des Tages in den Aufenthaltsraum des Hotels zurückzogen und noch bis spät in den Abend hinein miteinander plauderten. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf Misty einen prüfenden Blick auf Ash und Gary, die sich zwar gut zu verstehen schienen, doch ob da nun mehr gewesen war, diese Frage wurde ihr nicht beantwortet.

Es bereits Nacht, alle vier hatten sich schon vor einiger Zeit in ihre eigenen Zimmer zurückgezogen, als Ash noch immer wach in seinem Bett lag und sich alle paar Minuten von einer Seite auf die nächste warf. Auch wenn er eigentlich schrecklich müde war, so wollte es ihm einfach nicht gelingen, endlich einzuschlafen. Es war zu viel, was ihm in seinem Kopf herumspukte und ihn wach hielt.

Gary war also wieder bei ihnen. Und nicht nur das, er hatte ihn … geküsst …

Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass es so einfach sein könnte, einen anderen Jungen zu küssen. So wunderschön.

Aber was bedeutete das jetzt für ihn? War es nur ein Versöhnungskuss gewesen oder so etwas in der Art, oder konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Gary etwas für ihn empfand? So etwas wie … Liebe?

Nachdem Ash sich ein weiteres Mal auf die andere Seite gelegt hatte, gab er es endlich auf, einzuschlafen, kletterte vorsichtig aus seinem Bett, schlüpfte schnell in seine Schuhe, warf sich seine Jacke über und verließ dann leise das Zimmer, um Pikachu nicht zu wecken.

Draußen auf dem Flur war es kühl, um nicht zu sagen kalt. Mochte es am Tag auch noch so heiß gewesen sein, nachts kühlte es relativ schnell ab, zumindest hier draußen, wo kein Sonnenlicht hinkam, denn in seinem Zimmer war es noch immer recht stickig gewesen.

Seine Schritte klangen unnatürlich laut in der nächtlichen Stille, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er jetzt niemanden weckte und sich mitten in der Nacht noch mit jemandem anlegen musste.

Nachdenklich und möglichst lautlos lief er den Flur weiter entlang, bis er schließlich wieder an den kleinen Aufenthaltsraum kam, in dem er, Gary und die anderen den Abend verbracht hatten.

Gary hatte sich nicht sonderlich anders verhalten … nun, doch, irgendwie natürlich schon. Sie waren freundlich zueinander gewesen, sie hatten zusammen gelacht, und sich nicht gegenseitig beleidigt. Wie lange es wohl her war, dass sie so miteinander gesprochen hatten?

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“ Erschrocken fuhr er herum und entdeckte keinen geringeren als Gary hinter sich, der im Türrahmen stand und ihn angrinste. Aber es war irgendwie ein liebevolles Grinsen, wirkte wirklich freundlich. Es war zwar eigentlich dunkel, aber Atsumarino City war auch bei Nacht stark beleuchtet, die ganzen Hotels und Shops verstrahlten eine solche Menge Licht, dass es nicht schwierig war, auch hier drin gut zu sehen.

Vorsichtig schüttelte Ash den Kopf.

„Ich auch nicht.“ Der andere entgegnete nichts, sondern setzte sich nur gegenüber eines großes Fensters auf die Eckbank und blickte hinaus. „Öhm, stör ich dich irgendwie oder darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“

„Blödmann.“ Er wandte sich wieder zu Gary und lächelte dann. „Natürlich darfst du, ich freu mich, wenn du bei mir bist.“ – Vielleicht sollte er aufpassen mit dem, was er sagte, denn dieser Kuss war noch keine Erlaubnis gewesen, für gar nichts.

Hastig richtete er seinen Blick wieder zu dem Fenster, als Gary sich vorsichtig neben ihn setzte.

„Ash, ich … ich muss mit dir reden.“ Der Jüngere schluckte hart. Na wunderbar, jetzt kam also die Quittung für den Kuss. Als hätte er so etwas nicht die ganze Zeit schon befürchtet. Wie hatte er auch nur auf die Idee kommen können … aber Gary, er hatte doch … „Wegen der Dinge, die heute so geschehen sind …“ Der Schwarzhaarige nickte unendlich langsam, sagte aber nichts und wartete darauf, dass Gary fortfuhr. Doch auch dieser schwieg jetzt, und von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde Ash ungeduldiger. „Ash …“ Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, als sein Name die Stille durchbrach, doch gleichzeitig war er ein wenig erleichtert, dass er ihr Gespräch nun fortsetzte. „Hasst du mich?“

„BITTE?!“ Sein Herz schien einen Moment lang auszusetzen, als Gary ihm diese Frage stellte. Verdammt, er hätte wohl alles erwartet, aber doch nicht, dass Gary so etwas …

„Ich meine nur … ich könnte es ja verstehen, ich war nie wirklich fair zu dir, es wäre also nur allzu natürlich, wenn du mich jetzt hassen …“

„Hör auf, so etwas zu sagen!“ Er schrie schon fast, und Gary blickte ihn einen kurzen Moment lang irritiert an, bevor sein Blick wieder so traurig wurde wie vorher. „Gary, ich könnte dich niemals hassen.“ Er wischte sich kurz mit der Hand über die Augen. Nein, keine weiteren Tränen mehr, es gab keinen Grund mehr dafür. „Gary, ich, ich habe dich heute angelogen.“ Und keine weiteren Lügen mehr. Er hatte sich lange genug selbst betrogen, jetzt war es Zeit für die Wahrheit. „Als ich gesagt habe, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen wollte, weil ich dich hasse, weil ich dir nicht verzeihen könnte … es war gelogen.“ Er ließ Gary keine Gelegenheit zum Antworten, doch dessen fassungsloser Blick ließ nur allzu gut erahnen, dass er überhaupt nichts entgegnen wollte. „Ich … ich wollte dich nicht mehr sehen, weil … weil ich fürchterliche Angst davor hatte … mich in dich zu verlieben. Aber Gary, das, das ging doch nicht! Ich bin ein Junge, du bist ein Junge … ich hatte Angst.

Ich dachte, wenn ich dich nie wieder sehen würde, wenn ich dich hassen würde, dass ich mich dann gar nicht in dich verlieben könnte.“ Er senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß, dass das dumm war … weil es schon längst zu spät war.“

„Wie … meinst du das?“ Verwundert blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf, direkt in Garys fragendes Gesicht. Verstand er es denn wirklich nicht? War es nicht ganz offensichtlich, was er meinte?

„ …Ich liebe dich.“ So, nun war es raus. Und nun musste er auch die Konsequenzen dafür tragen.

Gary schwieg.

Als Ash ängstlich den Kopf hob, um durch Garys Gesichtsausdruck vielleicht die Situation einschätzen zu können, hatte sein Gegenüber eine undeutbare Miene aufgelegt.

„Du … liebst mich?“ Ash nickte langsam. Dann plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln auf Garys Lippen und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet.“ Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf und Ash wurde immer ratloser. „Ash, ich … ich bin dir eigentlich gefolgt, um dir etwas zu sagen … dir etwas zu gestehen.“ Ashs Augen weiteten sich in Verwunderung. Das, das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein. Das … konnte doch einfach nicht sein. „Ash, du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Ich weiß, wir waren eigentlich nicht einmal Freunde … aber du bedeutest mir sogar noch mehr als ein Freund. Ich weiß, ich hab es dir nie gezeigt, vielleicht hatte ich auch Angst, vielleicht wollte ich es vor dir nicht zugeben, vor mir nicht zugeben, aber ich,“, er legte seine Hand vorsichtig an Ashs Wange, und ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr den Jüngeren. „ich liebe dich …“ Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, drückte er plötzlich seine Lippen auf die des Jungen vor sich, sodass dieser im ersten Moment erschrocken zurückzucken wollte, dann aber die Augen schloss und den Kuss zuerst noch sehr zögerlich, dann jedoch immer sicherer erwiderte. Er kroch näher, legte vorsichtig die Arme um den Hals des anderen, ohne den Kuss dabei auch nur eine einzige Sekunde zu unterbrechen. Auch Gary umarmte nun den zierlichen Körper vor ihm, küsste Ash noch einmal sanft und löste sich dann vorsichtig von ihm.

„Weißt du, dass ich verdammt verliebt bin?“ Ein Grinsen legte sich plötzlich auf Ashs Gesicht.

„So? In wen denn, kenn ich sie?“ Gary lächelte nur glücklich. „Oder ist es vielleicht gar kein Mädchen? Hat Gary Eich sich etwa in einen Jungen verliebt?“ Der Braunhaarige nickte leicht.

„In einen unglaublich süßen Jungen sogar.“ Und ein weiterer Kuss folgte.

Irgendwann später dann, wie lange genau sie noch in dem halbdunklen Zimmer gesessen hatten, vermochte hinterher keiner der beiden mehr genau zu sagen, liefen sie gemeinsam, Ash hatte vorsichtig die Hand von Gary ergriffen, über den dunklen Flur.

Als sie dann vor der Tür zu Garys Zimmer standen, wollte dieser eigentlich Ashs Hand loslassen, doch daraufhin festigte sich der Griff des Jüngeren nur noch.

„Öhm, Ash, wollen wir die ganze Nacht hier stehen bleiben?“

„Gary?“

„Hm?“

„ …“

„Was?“

„Würdest du heute Nacht bei mir schlafen?“

„Ash, das, das … ich meine, das geht doch nicht, schließlich …“ Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Ash deutlich sehen, dass Gary rot angelaufen war. So verlegen hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen … aber es stand ihm verdammt gut.

„Och bitte, _Gary-Schatz_.“ Er setzte das süßeste Lächeln auf, das er aufbringen konnte. „Ist doch gar nichts Schlimmes dabei … biiiitte!“ Selbst wenn Gary ernsthaft vorgehabt hatte, Ash zu widersprechen – spätestens jetzt musste er es aufgeben.

„Na schön. Aber nur, weil du’s bist.“ Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

„Na ja, das hätt ich auch nicht so gerne, wenn du bei jemandem außer mir im Bett schlafen würdest.“

„Keine Angst, mach ich schon nicht.“ Damit trotteten sie bis zu Ashs Zimmer weiter, verschwanden in selbigem und wenige Minuten später schon lagen beide eng aneinandergekuschelt in dem Hotelbett. Gary hatte seine Arme um Ash geschlungen, und dieser genoss die Nähe seines Freundes.

Und keiner der beiden bezweifelte, dass sie heute Nacht gut schlafen würden.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden durch ein heftiges Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Nun, zumindest riss sie das ein wenig aus dem Schlaf, wirklich wach waren sie erst, als sich die Tür plötzlich mit einem Ruck öffnete und Misty in das Zimmer trat.

„Morgen, Ash! Oh … Morgen, Gary.“ Während Ash nur müde blinzelte und Misty ein müdes ‚Morgen’ zukommen ließ, saß Gary fast augenblicklich im Bett. Kurz rechnete er aus, wie hoch wohl seine Chancen waren, hier jetzt noch ungesehen rauszukommen, aber diese Chancen standen gleich Null, das war ihm klar. Also musste gerettet werden, was vielleicht noch zu retten war …

„Ähm, Misty, das, das ist nicht so, wie es vielleicht aussieht, sondern …“ Sondern?! Ja, das würde sie auch ganz bestimmt glauben, die Situation war ja auch alles andere als eindeutig … oh welche Ironie.

Ash kicherte nur leise, zog den hektischen Gary ein Stück zu sich herunter und küsste ihn dann leicht.

„Oh doch, es ist _genau so_ , wie es aussieht.“ Gary blickte erst fassungslos zu Ash und dann wieder zu Misty. „Hey, Gary, keine Panik. Sie weiß es.“ Der Jüngere zwinkerte ihm zu. „Sie weiß, dass ich dich liebe. Genaugenommen wusste sie es sogar vor mir.“ Misty konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen, als der geschockte Gesichtsausdruck von Gary langsam wich und sich der Junge zurück in die Kissen fallen ließ.

„Sie … weiß es? Na wunderbar.“ Erleichtert wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Schockt mich – NIE – wieder so am frühen Morgen, OK?!“

„OK, _Liebling_ …“ Auch Ash grinste nun und Misty konnte ein kleines Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Passt aber trotzdem noch ein wenig auf. Wenn Tracey das _so_ herausfinden sollte …“ Mit einem Satz sprang Gary erneut auf und legte hektisch die Arme um Ash und zog ihn so fest an sich, dass der Schwarzhaarige im ersten Augenblick befürchtete, zerdrückt zu werden.

„Wieso? Will er etwa was von Ash?!“, fragte er grimmig, woraufhin Misty erneut lachte.

„Das glaub ich ehrlich gesagt weniger. Ich weiß nur nicht, was er hierzu sagt … aber er wird sicher kein Problem damit haben, schließlich will er auch nur, dass Ash glücklich ist.“

„Und das bin ich …“ Ash lächelte seinen Freund noch einen Moment lang glücklich an, dann entwischte er hastig aus der Umarmung und stieg aus dem Bett. „Und jetzt geh ich duschen.“ Damit stapfte er zum anliegenden Badezimmer, verschwand darin, schob aber nur einen kurzen Moment später den Kopf noch mal hervor. „Misty, pass mir ja auf, dass er nicht wegläuft.“ Und damit war er endgültig im Badezimmer verschwunden.

Einen Augenblick lang war noch das Lachen der beiden zu hören, dann setzte Misty sich auf das Bett und sie und Gary schwiegen kurz, bevor sie ihn lächelnd ansah.

„Tja, war doch alles viel einfacher, als es am Anfang aussah.“ Gary nickte langsam und ernst.

„Misty, glaub mir, wenn ich das gestern gewusst hätte, ich hätte es ihm nie so schwer gemacht, ich hätte doch …“

„Gary, auch wenn du es gewusst hättest, hättest du ihm nicht helfen können. Er musste das erst einmal selbst verarbeiten, es selbst akzeptieren. Ich bin froh, dass er es geschafft hat.“

„Und ich erst.“ Misty lächelte kurz, wurde aber augenblicklich wieder ernst.

„Gary, versprich mir, dass du gut auf ihn aufpasst. Ich habe gesehen, wie zerbrechlich Ash ist, und ich will nicht, dass er noch einmal so leiden muss.“

Ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf Garys Lippen, als er bestimmt nickte.

„Versprochen.“


End file.
